It's not polite to stare
by FEYAH MEH
Summary: AU,Yaoi,Fluff. Heero is Apollo the god of the sun and now rule Mount Olympus, his father is retired and some of the other gods are rencarnating themselves. Will this prove to be more trouble than it's worth for the new Zeus?
1. Chapter 1

**_Staring isn't polite_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Gundam wing, I sadly only own my ideas that spring into my mind simotainiously._**

****

**_Pairs: 1x2, 3x4, 5x6x13_**

****

**_Rateings: NC-17 at least, lemoney, Anal, Masterbation, fluff_**

Watchful eyes gazed down upon earth through a pool of golden water, the owner of the eyes sighed softly as he let his fingers droop into the water's edge. The mortals continued thier buissness and the devine creature sat up and stretched, cracking his back slightly. He brushed his brown bangs from his face and fell back onto the grass beside the pond. He crossed his arms behind his head and the wind blew by ruffling his white toga. He reached down to adjust the golden sash and then placed his hands behind his head. His cobalt eyes glazed slightly in exaustion and drooped untill his soft snores fill the air.

--------------------------

"Oh, Duo look at this one! It's so cute!", Quatre squeeked about the millionth time. Trowa was smiling away as his lover roamed the pet store, stoppng every so often to pet a puppy or coo at a bird. Duo's hands were firmly in his pockets and he attempted to keep his goofy grin on his face. His hair was back in his usualy braid and he wore a pair of plain old jeans and a baggy navy colored t-shirt. His sneakers were dragged slightly as he conveniently avoided the rodent section, and headed to the birds again. He looked around, he was alone and the only sounds were from the annoying birds.Quatre and Trowa had apparently gone to make out somewhere, and Duo said slowely under his breath.

"..and hopefully not in public."

As much as his loved his best friend, he had to draw the line at watching them swap saliva. It wasn't that he had a problem with gays, he himself preferred men, it was just that it made him feel lonely. That and the the fact that Quatre was probably the messiest kisser ever but it didn't seem to turn Trowa off, in fact you pretty much had to pry him off kat. Duo finally decided he had enough of the stupid birds and headed off to find somewhere to eat, he passed by the register and noticed the entire mall was silent. Duo ran out next to the fountain, it was dead quiet and a rushing feeling came over him. He whirled around but was struck down by an unknown arm, he flew into the fountain and fell unconchious. The sound of boots on porcaline floors echoing in his ears.

---------------------------

Heero's eyes flew open and he gasped at the pain in his head. His robes swirled around him as he practically lept to his feet, the gold sash drifted outward slightly then the pain subsided and he calmed. His cobalt eyes glazed over in slight fear, did gods feel pain? He asked himself quietly, probably he had just felt it. He straightened his robes and hurried over to the pond, his only view of the human world. He couldn't see anything tied to him that could have caused him pain, he mused silently and the sound of tiny wings reached his ears. He glanced across the field at a strange object coming closer, he soon figured out it was Quatre, the messanger of Olympus.

He adorned a golden hemet with wings, a short white toga and his sandles had wings as well. He gripped a scroll in his hand and seemed slightly panicked, flying quickly to Heero's side. His face was pale with worry and his lips pursed. Heero walked over to his friend, patting him n the back. It took Quatre quite awhile before he was capable of speach, being so high up didn't help his parched throat either.

"VENUS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Heero paled visably and choked for a moment then caught his breath.

"How the hell did that happen! You and Trowa were sappose to be watching him!"

Quatre attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, Heero may be quiet most of the time but he had the same temper as his father. He didn't have Zeus' hair but had his misterious eyes, Heero took a few seconds to get his emotions under control then quieted Quatre so he could speak.

"It was him for sure, noone else who dare to touch Venus' rencarnate unless you allowed..."

Comments:

Sorry it's so short but I am kinda busy, anyway I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon and uh R&R everybody


	2. Chapter 2

_**Staring isn't polite**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Gundam wing, I sadly only own my ideas that spring into my mind simotainiously.**_

_**Pairs: 1x2, 3x4, 5x6x13**_

_**Rateings: NC-17 at least, lemoney, Anal, Masterbation, fluff**_

Heero fidgetting slightly on his throne, several gods were arguing on how to approach the situation at hand and causing Heero a rather large migrane. He lifted his arm up the silence everyone, it took several minutes before the voices died down. Heero let his arms go limp on the arms of the throne, the cold stone seemed to chill almost to the bone. He lifted his arm and appeared to swipe the sky, the sun slowely disappearing into the darkness and the moon rose silently like every other day.

"So, does anyone know where that bastard took Venus!"

His voice sliced throught the silence and several of the gods shivered in fear. Suddenly the room was bustling with anger and confusion and Heero finally gave up for the night.

"This meeting is over, go rest your weary souls and we will continue this on the light of morn."

Everyone slowely exitted the large room while three stood silently, waiting for some sort of sign.

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei all stood still, although Heero was at a loss as to thier punishment. Venus had entrusted him to whom she would re-encarnate as. It had been a big step at the time but now it was a little too much. A groan escaped his lips and Wufei was next to the god in seconds, his hands hovered over Heero's arm as if to comfort but too afraid to touch.

"Heero, your stressing yourself too much about this, it is a small detail that will be solved shortly. Do not worry too much about it," Trowa said with a hint of concern in his monotoned voice. Quatre appeared to be shrinking back against his lover, his eyes sparkled with tears and he clutched onto Trowa's arm like a vice.

"Quatre, your breaking my arm..."

Trowa groaned slightly in pain, Quatre gasped and let go stepping away from Trowa and blushed. Wufei giggled(1) and Heero's eyes sparkled in amusement, Trowa put his arm around Quatre's shoulder for reassurance. Quatre smiled shyly and slowely made his way in front of the throne, bowing slightly in respect, Heero nodded and allowed Quatre to come closer.

"Heero, about Venus...I..it was a mistake and I will do anything I can to fix it!", Quatre's eyes flashed with determination and Heero allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Quatre it is your job to bring important messages to creatures and gods I cannot reach, speaking of which I have another such letter of great importance. I wish you to bring it to Hades, we will require his assitance if only slight." Heero said so in a neutral tone but his eyes promised pain if this letter was not delivered. Quatre nodded and took the letter, bowed in respect then flew off. The drone of his wings soon quieted then could not be heard any longer, during this Trowa had left and Wufei had moved back abit.

"Heero, you should rest, you may be a god but you still need rest."

Heero nodded in agreement and wufei decided he had had enough of badgering and left to sleep. The room quieted and Heero stood from his throne and made his way over the the drapes, he flung them aside to reviel a large balcony and window in a dome shape. He made his way onto the balcony and let his arms rest on the railing, his eyes wandered across the small field below. The fountains lit by fireflies and the moon shone down making everything glow eerily, a sigh escaped the god as he let his hand dropp over to a forget me not and he touched the delecate petal.

"Duo...why do you always cause me so much trouble?"

The darkness slowely gave way to a large room, the floor hard and made of stone. Duo groaned and rubbed his head, he felt like a semi(2) had hit him and then backed up on his head. Duo sat up slowely, the smell of dirt and moss assulting his nose, it was still dark but the floating candles above him allowed Duo to see not that there was much to see. Thier was a table in the corner, old and had a empty plate and a cockroach on it. Duo scrunched up his nse in disgust, but when he tried to pull his arm up a chain rattled and he found he couldn't.

"What the hell!"

The soundless room suddenly sounded too loud and Duo covered one of his ears. The sound of footsteps and the turning of the lock then a loud click sound echoed through the room. Slowely the door was pushed open, Duo glared up but the sudden light left him unable to make out the figure. A gruff voice broke the silence.

"Yuh should eat this, i's not much pretty boy but i's all yur gettin," the sound of a plate being set down near duo then the door slammed shut again and was locked. The spots slowely cleared from Duo's eyes and he looked down, to his disgust it was liver and onions.

"Great...liver. As if there is anything grosser(3)" Duo whined but after about an hour of stumach pains from hunger he finally got himself to down the horrible stuff. His stumach wrenched but accepted the food none the less. He stared at the plate and tears rimmed his eyes, thoughts drifting through his mind steadily.

"Why is this happening? What did I do..."

The darkness once again surrounded Duo as his body gave into exaustion.

Heero slowely opened his eyes, and flung his arm up. The sun started to rise and he groaned, his arm covered his eyes to block out the sunlight. He slowely managed to get himself out of bed but juts when he did a crash was heard outside his door and he flung on a robe and rushed to the door. He wrenched it open and looked down at Quatre whom had apparently ran into the washing bowl, therr was a small puddle of water on the floor and the bowl hung awkwardly off his helmet. Quatre grinned sheepishly and quickly set the bowl back on it's stand and squeezed the water from his shirt.

"Sorry Heero, my sandle couldn't grip the floor...oh I got his response here!" Quatre pulled out a scroll from his loose toga and handed it to Heero. Heero dismissed Quatre for now and returned to his room to change, He dropped the scroll on the bed and tossed his bathrobe onto the floor. He wandered towards the closet and dug through it, then came out with a blue toga with a golden sash, he slowely dressed himself and made sure everything was properly placed then he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I wonder what Hades had to say about my little preposal?"

Heero asked hiself as he unravled the scroll.

---------------------

Dear Heero,

It's been awhile since I've gotten such and odd request and here I thought I might've been invited back to Mount Olympis but still you reject me. Oh well canning the dramatics now, this is certainly a predicament you've gotten yourself into. I don't remember Zeus ever ending up like this except at that...um yes well. I am afraid I have a problem of my own right now and will be unable to assist you untill it is solved. Altough it would go smoother if you would come help me out...

Sincerely yours,

Trieze.

---------------------

Heero's eyebrow arched at the sudggestion of the letter and huffed.

"Well it seems I have no choice...QUATRE ENTER!"

Suddenly Quatre burst into the room and Heero scrawled out a few sentences and handed the scroll back to him.

"I want you to bring this to Trieze, you are not to read it and it must be dilivered before tonight."

Quatre nodded and quickly left the room, the doors closed behind him and quiet once more hung over the room.

"This is getting out of hand..."

_**Comments:**_

_**(1) I know Wufei doesn't giggle but damn it, it'll just have to do cause Trowa's not doing it**_

_**(2)Ok I don't know if that's how u spell it but a Semi is a large kinda cargo truck s yeh ;;;**_

_**(3) I don't care if Duo likes/dislikes Liver and onions but he's not liking it in this one.**_

_**Cries seems noone reads my stories...oh well I'm still gonna write this one so nah nah . **_


End file.
